


Darth Vader Could Learn from Iris

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Light Petting, Masturbation, Movie Night, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: How to keep people from rebelling.





	Darth Vader Could Learn from Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I was already in the process of writing this when I realized Toyplay Tuesday was coming up, so I finished it up and posted it today ;)
> 
> This was heavily encouraged by my friends over in Flarrowverse Shipyard. We're a Discord server for fans creating content for Flarrowverse fandoms such as Legends and The Flash. We've got streaming nights, Cards Against Humanity, the works. So if that sounds fun, try us out! https://discord.gg/tDRCKfR

When a Star Destroyer flew in on the Rebels, Iris wasted no time quipping, “It’s only a model.”

She wore a smile on her face so they’d know she was just teasing.  This was intended to be a game, and she’d stop if it ceased to be fun.  Barry had endured their classmates telling him to _grow up_ and give up his hobbies, and Cisco had received much of the same from his family.  Iris didn’t want to be anything like those people.

But back to the present, she was enjoying an evening in with her men and a laser sword movie.  Iris smirked at them holding their tongues not to correct her joke mix-ups.  Barry would stammer and ball his fists, and Cisco would bite his lip and lock his fingers together.  She’d seen everything from Korra to Star Blazers, and if either of them tried to mansplain anything to her, they both had a ball gag with their names on it.

She got Cisco squirming and Barry moaning with a few clicks of a remote.  Not the TV or the DVD remote.  Barry huff-groaned when Iris set the vibrations to low after a burst of high, but she kept Cisco on high long past when squeaks snuck out of his mouth.  The best way to toy with Cisco was to overwhelm him, whereas the best way to toy with Barry was to switch it up, and Iris prided herself on playing both her boys well.

The gang hadn’t even left Mos Eisley, yet the living room was becoming the cantina with how much noise they were making.

Iris turned towards them and tipped her head forward.  Her eyes filled with the commanding darkness of a domme who was struggling to keep her cool within reach of such responsive subs.

“Cuddle, kiss, pet each other all you like,” Iris allowed, “but if any hands go below the belt, you’ll get mine.”

Barry had his teeth on Cisco’s neck and Cisco’s body pinned against the couch.  Cisco cried as the movement inevitably shuffled the vibrator around.  He distracted himself with a death grip on Barry’s hair and cupping the back of his neck, but it was hardly enough to dull the toy dancing just out of reach of his prostate.  Barry moaned in the crook of Cisco’s neck as Iris zigzagged Barry’s vibrator between high and low and high and low and high and low again.

Iris was proud of Cisco for figuring out the wiggle room in her orders.  While hands remained strictly above the belt, grinding against each other was perfectly fine. Damn fine…

Iris thought Barry would slip up and disobey when his hands inched towards Cisco’s crotch, but she was pleasantly surprised to see him slipping his hands beneath Cisco’s tee instead.  Cisco’s breath hitched as Barry’s hand slithered up his chest.  Iris shimmied her panties off to slip her fingers inside.  Her shirt was still mostly buttoned; she didn’t want to reveal everything just yet.  She delighted in Cisco’s pain from going without what his domme freely indulging in.  Barry was distracted biting and sucking Cisco’s neck, toying with his nipples—Barry was the nipple guy between them; Cisco was more of an ass man, but he was too obedient to disobey and grab what he liked best.  Such a good sub.  His eyes rolled back and he bit back a moan as Iris fingered herself to her first completion of the night.

Vader could learn a thing or two from Iris.  There was no rebellion in her empire.

Barry shivered when he realized Iris had approached, although Cisco had seen her prowling towards them.  She’d stood up once to command them to move to the bedroom once the movie concluded.

“And, Barry,” Iris’s eyes glinted wickedly.  She motioned for Cisco to go on ahead and strip when he got there.  She dipped her head to her discarded panties when Barry snapped to attention. “Pick those up.”

His eyes widened, and he whimpered as he crouched.  Even minute movements—even just the original order to go to the bedroom—shuffled the vibrator around inside them.  The corner of his mind that wasn’t stuffed with _too much yet not enough_ was in awe of Iris’s mind.  Each step brought more delicious torment for him to endure and relish.  He could only imagine the pleasure his obedience brought his domme.

Cisco was already kneeling at the foot of the bed while Barry stripped.  Barry soon knelt beside him.  Both of them had dark eyes and flushed faces.  Iris leaned against the edge of the bed and unbuttoned her shirt, but she didn’t take it off just yet.  She didn’t have a bra on though.  She didn’t wear one at home unless she was expecting company or heading out.  She took a moment to take in the sight of them leaking from their play and their toys.  Both subs sighed when Iris switched the vibrations off.

“Now that I have your full attention,” she very well could’ve spoken to them with the vibrators still buzzing, but she was about to propose something much more complicated than an order to be obeyed.  She wanted to be fair. “One of you will get cock tonight, and the other will get to come.  Take a moment to decide.”

She was fair, but she was also oh so cruel.

The subs looked at each other.  Their need to come clashed with their need to be truly filled.  It felt like Iris demanded their answer all too soon, although if they’d looked at the clock, they would’ve seen that it’d been several minutes.

“I want to come!” the words burst out of Cisco so fast, he could’ve tricked people into thinking he was a speedster.

Iris nodded then asked Barry what he wanted.  His face went even pinker saying the words out loud, “I want… I want cock.”

“Very well,” Iris nodded again. “Bend over the bed and hold yourselves open while I gather some things.”

The anticipation could’ve killed them.  Iris pretended to deliberate over what she was grabbing, although in actuality, she’d had it all picked out while they were planning the scene.

She brought over lube, a cock ring, and a plug for later.  Barry wouldn’t get to come, but she wanted Cisco’s to stay inside him.  Then she’d have him hold himself open while come dribbled out, or maybe she’d have Cisco eat him out—she hadn’t decided yet.  Cisco and Barry were fine with either one.

Iris felt up both their asses before pulling the vibrator out of Barry.  It was a short toy, but a slow pull drew out the process.

“You’ll only be empty for a moment, pet,” Iris assured him as she locked him inside a power-dampening cock ring.  The fact that he hadn’t come already during the movie was a testament to his self-control and training, but Iris could see the signs of his physiology beginning to conquer him.  Her job as dom was to bring him to his limit, not ignore it.  She directed him onto his back and on the bed.  He held himself open so she could lube up his hole.  She stretched him open with two, then three fingers, going at just as deliberate a pace as she had when collecting the supplies.  Unhurried and thorough, Iris smacked his ass in warning when he groaned his impatience.

“Mistress, please!”

“Hush,” she snapped at him. “You’re not the only one who needs to be prepared.”

Cisco looked up when she turned her attention to him.  His breath hitched when Iris thumbed the remote with a glint in her eyes.  He whimpered when she made a show of potentially turning his on again.  As fun as it would be to watch Cisco fuck Barry with a vibrator up his own ass, these toys weren’t up for that amount of jostling.  Maybe she’d have Cisco design some that were.  His brilliant mind could do it with the right encouragement, and of course, the right reward.

She pulled his vibrator out and set it in the dirty toy bin to deal with it later.  She then stroked some lube onto him before setting him on Barry.  Iris allowed Cisco to come whenever he pleased.  Barry balled his fist and pounded the bed as Cisco performed the best kind of breaching.  Barry threw his head back and panted.  Cisco moaned long and low as Barry’s heat and muscles enveloped him.  He made sure to go slow and steady.  One downside to speedster healing was that every time was the first time.  No matter how much his ass took, he’d tighten all over again.  Barry often wanted it fast and hard, but he always had to go so slow.

Iris fingered herself in the armchair as she watched them: bronze breaching dandelion.  She circled her nipples as Cisco drowned Barry in the mattress.  She encouraged them, praised them.  She thanked them for being and selecting such excellent entertainment tonight.

“You kno—oh!” she gasped as she found her clit with practiced ease. “You know how much I love Leia taking charge of her own rescue.”

Barry would’ve been vibrating ages ago if he had access to his powers.  He cried when Cisco’s next thrust rammed his prostate, yet only the barest bit of cum escaped his cock.  Conversely, Cisco’s cum flowed on and on.  Cisco panted quietly as he came, a far cry from Barry, whose hollers reached the sky when he came.

With her pussy throbbing from the sweat-drenched subs before her, Iris got up to squeeze Cisco’s ass.  She tugged him into a kiss using a fistful of his hair.  She seared him with her lips and told him to park his bootylicious self in the chair.

“Watch me and Barry, prince,” Iris said as she nestled the plug firm in Barry’s ass.  Cisco drank in the sight of it keeping his cum inside Barry.  He brought his eyes up to her as she mounted Barry’s face.  Without another word, he ate out her pussy with gusto—such a good pet.  Her posture was tall and proud as if she was on a throne.  She doffed her shirt then ran her hands up her stomach to squeeze her breasts.

She eventually brought a hand down to rub Barry’s neck.  Cisco was lightyears ahead of him at oral, so Barry needed extra assurance that he was doing well.  She made sure to back it up with words of praise. “Cisco thinks we’re so hot together, pet.  If looks could come, he’d be milked dry by now.”

Cisco groaned at how true that was.  But as hard as it tried, his cock was tapped out for now.

Iris brought two fingers inside her alongside Barry’s tongue.  His wet, pink organ and her long, copper fingers worked in tandem to bring her to another orgasm.  She thrummed with pleasure and painted his face with cum.  When she opened her eyes again, she saw Cisco watching them with need.  His cock twitched with all its might, but that’s all it could do.  Still, there were other ways to feed his horny mind—or perhaps, as she suspected, his horny mouth.

“Crawl over here and eat him out.”

He obeyed so well, he always did; he even licked up the cum that snuck onto the bed.  Barry’s thighs were great earmuffs: hot with the speed force in his veins and firm from all his running.  Barry’s cock was heavy and leaking against his stomach, unable to truly come.  He whined beneath her.  Cisco rumbled and held him still with a vice grip on his thighs.

Iris plucked a condom from the nightstand and shimmied it onto Barry’s cock.  She patted one of his thighs after Cisco rearranged them onto his shoulders.

“Such a good pussy warmer…” she said.  Barry was slim, but arousal had thickened him up.  His solid weight wasn’t the only thing that pleased her.  She reached out to comb through Cisco’s hair. “And you’re hard at work eating Barry’s brain through his ass, aren’t you?”

Cisco purred.  Barry shuddered from the vibrations.

“Have at it, Cisco, good subs like you deserve treats.”

Barry protested with a shrill moan.

“You got your treat too,” Iris reached back to pinch one of Barry’s nipples. “I saw Cisco feed your pasty ass inch after inch of his cock.  You’re even getting his tongue too, and you haven’t even thanked him at all.”

Cisco’s head was drowning in praise and pets as he lapped at Barry with renewed enthusiasm.  His jaw was aching, and he’d gotten just about all the cum already, yet he kept lapping at the sides and as deep as his tongue would stretch.  Barry’s chatter was reverent for both Cisco’s generosity and Iris’s.

“That’s more like it,” Iris smirked when Barry thanked Cisco for every lick and every thrust he’d received tonight.  She pet Cisco again. “You just about done, sweetie?”

Cisco lifted his head.  His eyes were glazed over like Barry’s hole.  Iris brought her hand to rest on his cheek.  He nuzzled her hand.

“Tired?” Iris asked, although she already knew the answer.

Cisco nodded as his head fell deeper into her hand.

“Let’s go wash up for bed then; it’s been a long night.”

Cisco’s eyes flitted to Barry.

Iris smiled, “I’ll take care of him.  Just worry about yourself right now.  I’ll bring you your fuzzy pajamas in a minute.”

Cisco steadily rose and made his way to the master bath.  He paused at the door to watch Iris’s lean legs descend from Barry and the bed.  Her toes got buried in the carpet.  He shuffled inside to spit out the remaining cum and brush his teeth.  Iris brought him a pair of briefs and the promised pajamas: the ones that felt soft and fluffy against his skin.  Barry typically slept in boxers—his temperature running hot from both the speed force and the covers—although he’d put on a shirt and socks in the morning when he was actually moving around.

Barry panted as he willed himself to follow Iris’s last order of the night: to calm down.  She reminded him that he wasn’t coming tonight.  That got him whimpering, yet it also made him dream of the more exquisite orgasm he’d have since he’d waited.  Such thoughts weren’t exactly conducive to calming down, but he recovered by repeating Iris’s command and tone in his head.  She’d know if he failed now that the ring and condom were gone.  He’d be so good for her.

Iris put on her own sleepwear once she’d washed her sticky fingers and pussy.  She savored the sight of Cisco and Barry cuddling much more softly than before.  There was no heat of lust spurring them on; instead, this was pure affection.  Barry eventually settled as Cisco’s little spoon, and Cisco gave his ear a playful nibble.  Iris chuckled as she praised both of them for their obedience and performance that night.  She made sure that the last thing they heard was her telling them how good they were—and how hot they were.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere :)


End file.
